


Undergroud

by Yianchin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 當大家都是兔子。





	Undergroud

「汪！汪汪！！」

哈德森太太家的大土狗狂奔衝過草原，舌頭外露垂著涎水，眼神興奮而狂亂，後頭還跟著一隻鬣狗，四腳邁開不顧一切橫衝直撞。  
一隻灰色的大兔子跑在最前頭，大大的耳朵緊貼著，毛迎風成尖狀，用盡全力逃竄。

一年一度的狩獵季伴隨著清晨的雞鳴展開了，除了柵欄中的牲畜，牧場周圍的所有生物無不提心吊膽，生怕下一個被掛在爐子上烤的就是自己。  
Lestrade今年運氣不好，本想著要出洞找點食物，因為他實在太餓了，哪知道食物沒找到還快變成兩隻大狗的食物。  
飢餓加上疲憊快把兔子擊垮了，人類把所有的樹都砍倒了，乾草也全都收了起來，沒有任何遮蔽物可以讓Lestrade躲藏。

狗吠聲越來越近了，甚至能夠聽到腳掌拍擊地面的聲音，還有，槍聲……

「喔不…人類！」  
Lestrade逼出所剩的最後一分力氣奔跑，全力奔跑。  
他記得再往前一點就有條河，河岸有很多草叢，河水可以暫時掩去他的氣味，只要他跑得夠快……  
「汪！！」  
「！！！」  
河流就在眼前了，聽得見河水咕嘟咕嘟的聲音，Lestrade興奮的揚起頭，這時候卻突然有隻大黑狗從右邊衝了過來，兩排又臭又尖的牙想都不想就往Lestrade的脖子上去。  
Lestrade嚇得往左邊一滾，大狗沒有咬中，後面兩隻狗卻追上來了。  
「汪！汪汪汪！！！」  
「該死…」  
Lestrade掙扎著想跑，左腳卻不聽使喚，一個踉蹌又摔回地上，他扭傷了！

三隻狗圍了上來，繞著他打轉，大黑狗第一個就想衝上來，黃色的大土狗馬上吼了起來。  
Lestrade嚇得發抖，縮成一小球想要離大狗遠一點，鬣狗又從反方向把他推了回來，這下換大黑狗不高興了，大吼一聲就往鬣狗撲去。  
Lestrade反射性低下頭一滾，傷到的左腳痛得快讓他哭出來。  
狗叫聲越來越大，還夾雜著撲打、撕裂的聲音，Lestrade睜開眼偷看，三隻大狗打成一團，大黑狗的後腳血淋淋的垂著。  
Lestrade抖抖大耳朵，小心翼翼的用完好的後腿倒退，等到離得夠遠，立刻轉身一跛一跛逃跑。

「好痛…」Lestrade不知道自己跑了多遠，一直到狗叫聲已經模糢糊糊的聽不清了才敢停下來，舔舔自己受傷的左腳，腳掌和腿的接合處火辣辣的痛著，「現在要怎麼辦呢？」

看看四周，這已經遠遠脫離他平常的活動區域了，他從沒來過這地方。  
Lestrade貼著地面匍匐一段，往直覺中農場的地方前進，他一定要在天黑前回到自己的洞穴，不然等到黑夜降臨，急遽的溫差會把他凍死。  
儘管是做這樣的打算，可是天空已經呈現橘黃色了，很快就會變成橘紅色，到時黑夜就要來了……  
Lestrade心涼了，還是奮力挪動前進，凍死和被吃終究是死，但他至少試過了，而不是傻傻等死。

「……咦？」兔子洞……。

Lestrade顧不得會被發現，耳朵打直，聆聽著風中一切響動。  
他闖進別的兔子的地盤了，被發現的話，是必要打上一架，可是照他現在的情況……

「好像是空的洞……」Lestrade又嗅了嗅周遭的草地，味道很淡，是很久之前留下的，不過很明顯是隻公兔子。  
如果真的是空的，很久很久沒有兔子住著的，也許他可以借住一晚……

抱著這樣的想法，Lestrade慢慢靠近，在洞口停下，鼻頭探進去嗅嗅，又抬起頭看了看四周。

「好吧，也只能這樣了。」打定主意，Lestrade先將完好的右腳移進地道，上半身再慢慢擠進去。  
洞主人是聰明的兔子，地道舒適又堅固，Lestrade不必費多大的力氣就輕鬆進去了，地道做得很寬敞，可以讓Lestrade穩住上半身，減輕左腳的壓力。  
「也許是因為洞主人有點胖……」Lestrade忍不住為自己的想像力噗哧一笑，長長的耳朵不斷抽動摩擦著泥土壁。

溫度越來越高了，就快要到地洞了。  
Lestrade已經完全放下戒心，大眼睛好奇的左看右看，東嗅嗅西嗅嗅，突然他腳下一空，咕咚一聲就滾了下去。

「啊──咦？！」

Lestrade嚇得大叫，瞬間卻發現自己沒撞到地底，反而壓在一團毛茸茸的東西上。  
底下的那團東西發出一聲悶哼，掙扎著把Lestrade翻下來。

「喔喔喔喔──！」Lestrade往旁邊一翻，翻進了地洞，轉過頭還沒看清毛茸茸的東西是什麼，身體就自主的往後到退縮進角落瑟瑟發抖。

完蛋了……。

那是一隻兔子，大兔子，睡眼惺忪的看著Lestrade。  
Lestrade慌亂的踢著腿想跑，大兔子的身體卻阻隔了他和地道，Lestrade可不敢冒險在從人家頭上踩過去一次，一定會被咬死的！

「你是……？」大兔子看來比較清醒了，但還是有點迷糊，鼻尖湊近Lestrade聞著，這要是在外面鼻頭早就被打出血了。  
「我我我…我不是故意吵你，我…我…外面有好多狗，我受傷了，我……我馬上就走！」  
大兔子歪著頭，眼神越來越明亮，耳朵微微震動，似乎是在思考Lestrade說的話。  
Lestrade緊盯著對方的大腳掌，那看起來夠嚇人了，又舉起自己的左腳說：「你看，我扭傷了。我馬上就走，我不是故意闖進來的。」  
大兔子眨了眨眼，鼻頭又更靠近Lestrade，這次是直接貼上受傷的左腳。  
Lestrade嚇得不敢呼吸，也不敢抽回來，大兔子很小心，沒有碰痛他，但是他快嚇死了。  
「你的腳傷得很嚴重，在發熱。很痛吧？」  
Lestrade呆呆的點頭，大兔子的耳朵動了動，神情突然嚴肅起來。  
過了沒幾秒，Lestrade也聽見了，他這輩子絕對忘不了，這是狗掌拍打地面的聲音。  
「喔不…喔不……」Lestrade的耳朵緊繃，全身發抖，後腿不斷踢動像是要把自己嵌入泥土壁裡。  
「嘿嘿，別緊張。放鬆，放輕鬆，好嗎……」大兔子的頭立刻靠上前，溫柔的磨蹭著Lestrade的臉頰，大腳掌輕輕安撫著Lestrade豎起的頸毛，一點一點拉過Lestrade抱在懷中，口中低聲安慰Lestrade，「別怕，他們進不來的。有我在，別怕……」

Lestrade深呼吸幾次，狗群已經走了，可是他的心臟還是跳得好快，快得讓他喘不過氣。

「你知道你的家是在哪個方向嗎？」  
大兔子的聲音從頭頂傳來，Lestrade完全沒想到他跟對方相比是如此嬌小，大兔子根本是完全把他包起來了。  
「我不確定在哪，只知道大概的方向。」  
大兔子點點頭，Lestrade感覺到對方柔軟的毛蹭著他。  
「我叫Mycroft.」  
大兔子突然這麼說，Lestrade過了好幾秒才反應過來，「啊，喔，我叫Lestrade.」  
大兔子又點了點頭，Lestrade不自在的抬起頭，Mycroft好像沒有要放開他的意思。  
「呃，那個……」  
「睡吧。等等我的朋友就回來了，他會治傷。」Mycroft稍稍放鬆，怕壓到了Lestrade的左腳，「傷好了我再送你回去，到那時狩獵也該結束了。」  
「啊？」  
Lestrade睜著眼睛呆呆的看著大兔子，Mycroft的耳朵動了動，他在笑。  
「睡吧。有我在這。」  
Lestrade不安的動了動耳朵，疲累卻漸漸控制了他的身體，Mycroft的鼻頭湊近蹭了蹭他的眼角，哄他入睡。

看著懷裡的灰色兔子，Mycroft帶著笑，眉頭卻微皺。  
他喜歡Lestrade，喜歡到把他留下，不過他沒有說謊，John會治傷，他也會送他回家。  
可是，還是有點，奇怪……  
Mycroft嘆了口氣，下巴放在Lestrade頭上，閉上眼準備再睡一覺。  
煩惱就留到狩獵季結束後再說吧，現在最重要的，是好好養足精神。  
Lestrade的腳動了動，看來是做夢了。  
Mycroft笑了笑，放任自己墜入沉睡，雖然被吵醒了，不過總體來說，今年的開頭，其實還不賴。


End file.
